


ART for: No Reservation MRBB #624

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [70]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Clint Barton wasn't really good at saying "no" when he really wanted to be saying "yes," but he was really terrible at keeping his feelings out of casual hook-ups. He excelled at falling in love.Brock Rumlow, on the other hand, was very good at keeping casual sex just that. He didn't usually have much interest in repeats - or with hanging out before or after sex. He wasn't trying to be an ass, he just didn't understand all the wining and dining of dating. Either somebody wants to sleep with you or they don't - what's the big deal?When these two meet, will it get too hot in the kitchen - or will they end up with a table for two?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Brock Rumlow
Series: Cassandra's Art For: [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/394996
Kudos: 3
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	ART for: No Reservation MRBB #624

**This is the art I created for the wonderful story.**

* * *


End file.
